


Цвета

by Akitai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Пёрл все еще не преодолела смерть Розы, но, может быть, у нее есть еще один шанс полюбить.Основано на соулмейт-АУ, в которой ты начинаешь видеть цвета только после того, как впервые встречаешь своего соулмейта.





	Цвета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061025) by [tranquilatlast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast). 



Всё, что она видела, было тусклым. Самоцветы, её одежда, она сама. Казалось, это всё, что есть в мире. Тусклые мысли, тусклые самоцветы, тусклое всё.

Когда Пёрл встретила Розу Кварц, всё изменилось.

Пёрл быстро переместили из её привычного мира и заставили выйти далеко за пределы её зоны комфорта. Внезапно ей пришлось научиться сражаться. Ей пришлось научиться выживать. Ей пришлось узнать много нового о себе самой и других.

Она не была просто ещё одной Жемчужиной. Она была другой. Она была особенной. Она видела красоту во всём.

Буквально.

Когда самоцвету впервые удалось посмотреть на Роуз, она внезапно обрадовалась тому, что ей не нужен кислород для жизни. В противном случае она бы точно задохнулась. От Роуз перехватывало дыхание. Она сияла.

Первым, что заметила Пёрл, были её розовые волосы. Их блеск едва не заставил её отвернуться. Её платье изумительно лучилось. Её розовый самоцвет прекрасно ловил свет, отражая его и сияя так, как могут только богини.

Она была разочарована, когда Роза не оказалась такой же взволнованной, как она сама, от этого нового чувства. На самом деле, она могла бы сказать, что Роза вообще не заметила перемен. Но это было нормально.

Пёрл не беспокоилась о том, чтобы быть разноцветной.

Розововолосая воительница сделала её своей верной соратницей. Пёрл с удовольствием воспользовалась этой возможностью, поклявшись никогда не предавать и не покидать её. Это было самое меньшее, что она могла сделать, после того, как её мир в мгновение ока взорвался цветами.

Она нашла новую причину сражаться. Лучшую причину жить.

И потому…

Когда Роуз Кварц встретила Грега Юниверса, всё изменилось.

Когда Роуз осталась наедине с ней, Пёрл небрежно упомянула об этом человеческом мужчине. Роуз немедленно оживилась и начала разглагольствовать о нём. О том, как он пел свои песни, как играл на гитаре, как одевался, говорил, ходил и…

О том, какой он был красочный.

Лидерка восстания фонтанировала восторгами по поводу того, как восхищена она была, когда впервые увидела это. Впервые увидела цвета.

Она делилась своим искренним восхищением цветом его волос, его глаз, его кожи, эффектов его шоу.

Пёрл омертвела. Нет, этого не могло быть. Роуз была её второй половинкой. Она не понимала. Для едва созданного самоцвета всё должно было выглядеть невыразительным и безжизненным. Оттенки серого, черного и белого. Они не видели совершенно никаких цветов, пока не встречали своего партнёра на всю жизнь.

Роуз была партнёркой на всю жизнь для Пёрл.

Грег был партнёром на всю жизнь для Роуз.

В этом не было никакого смысла. Это было неслыханно. Самоцвет, которой суждено быть с самоцветом, которой суждено быть с человеком? Насколько она знала, такого типа неудачных отношений никогда раньше не было. Не только самоцветов, которым суждено было быть с человеком, но и самоцветов, которым уже предназначено было быть с ними!

Нет, это было личное. Что было делать Пёрл? Она не знала, как исправить это. Она даже не знала, можно ли это вообще исправить. Что, если…

Что, если Грегу предназначено быть с Роуз? Не было способа выяснить это. Люди обычно верили в родственные души, хотя и не знали признаков нахождения своих.

Пёрл не понимала. Она не понимала, как такая потрясающая самоцвет могла полюбить какого-то жалкого смертного. Она не понимала, как самоцвет может забеременеть. Она не понимала, почему самоцвет должна была перестать существовать, чтобы ребёнок родился. Она не понимала, почему ей пришлось потерять кого-то настолько дорогую ей дважды.

Она понимала, что предпочла бы быть разбитой, чем жить, зная, что Роуз умерла.

По мере того, как Стивен Юниверс развивался в матке Роуз, цвета начали блёкнуть. Пёрл знала, что это значило, даже до того, как ей сказали. Ее невзаимно любимая умирала.

Когда Стивен родился, цвета окончательно стёрлись. Все снова стало тусклым. Пляжный городок, храм, Кристальные Самоцветы.

К счастью, Стивен вырос замечательным ребёнком. Добрым, заботливым, дружелюбным. Он определенно был сыном Роуз. Иногда из-за него Пёрл скучала по ней больше обычного, но она знала, что не бросит его даже ради его матери. Роуз не хотела бы этого. Для Пёрл Стивен был приоритетом номер один.

В каком-то смысле она возвращала долг Роуз за то, что она сделала для них.

Но этого было недостаточно.

Однажды она спросила Гарнет, что она видит. Не о её ясновидении, а в общем смысле. Она попросила ее описать океан, острова, цвета нового тела Аметист. Пёрл завидовала Гарнет. У неё были идеальные отношения, идеальное сознание, идеальное восприятие всего вокруг и многое другое.

Пёрл думала, что ей некого любить, кроме Стивена. Иногда она обращалась с ним так, как будто он был своей же матерью. Ей хотелось защищать его, баловать, купать в материнской любви, которой Роуз не могла ему дать.

Проходили недели. Месяцы. Годы.

Почти ничего не изменилось. Стивен все еще был Стивеном, Кристальные Самоцветы — Кристальными Самоцветами, а всё вокруг — тусклым.

А потом пришла она.

Колокольчик, висящий на двери «Большого пончика», зазвенел. Пёрл оглянулась на звук и опешила. Зрелище было таким неожиданным, что она подавилась своим напитком.

Цвета. Она вновь видела цвета.

Пёрл была шокирована. Её глаза оглядывали незнакомку: ярко-розовые волосы, зеленые глаза, загорелую кожу. Она была великолепна. У Пёрл ушло всего несколько секунд на то, чтобы связать её с Роуз. Волосы, строение тела…

Тот факт, что она была её родственной душой.

Пёрл будет волноваться, переживая прошлое, потом. Сейчас она была сфокусирована на ней.

— Пёрл? С тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Стивен. Пёрл не осознавала, что в своем ступоре выронила банку сока. Аметист, кажется, сказала что-то перед тем, как она бездумно ослабила хватку, но что бы это ни были за слова, они прошли мимо оглохших ушей Пёрл.

— Я… — Она задумалась перед тем, как выйти из транса. — Я просто… не знала, что у людей могут быть розовые волосы.

Когда Пёрл встретила С, все изменилось.


End file.
